Reia's Time Alone: Part 1
During Kiva's quest with Ratchet, Reia walks across the castle grounds. Reia: I don't understand.. How come I can't get over this emotion?? - Suddenly, Bakumaru spotted Reia and decided to talk to her. Bakumaru: Huh? What emotion?? Reia: Oh, it's you. Bakumaru: Everything alright? Reia: No, it wasn't. Bakumaru: Something about your emotion, right? Reia: Yeah, grief. Bakumaru: Oh, yikes... Someone you know died?? Reia: No, of course not. It's just...I don't know if Kiva is going to have the same emotion as I have. I mean-- Bakumaru: I know you have trouble struggling with it. Is there some place where we can talk? Reia: I think so.. - A few minutes later, just a few blocks from the bar, Reia and Bakumaru decided to talk. Bakumaru: Alright, what's going on here? Reia: I have fought so hard to protect my close friend and what have I got to show for it? Bakumaru: You mean Sonja, right? Reia: Yeah, that's right. Bakumaru: Oh.. Well, I sure she is probably busy right now. But seriously, I think she is a close friend to you too. Reia: Why she didn't tell me otherwise? - Meanwhile, close by and not realizing, Kiva and the gang visited the bar and tries to figure out the Fairy Godmother's plan. Kiva: I can't believe Carl tried to control Discord! Ratchet: I know. This Carl wizard is a lot more wiser than we thought. Puss in Boots: *grunts* I hate Mondays... Kiva: So, what's the plan now? Clank: We believe that the Fairy Godmother is attending to the ball tonight. Kiva: Oh, that's right! The royal ball.. Ratchet: To celebrate Shrek and Fiona's wedding. Clank: It's been confirmed that Carl has created extra security, if the Fairy Godmother's plan goes haywire. Kiva: Great... Just what we needed right now. Ratchet: We need to construct a operation plan. Any ideas? Kiva: Well, we could raid into the castle... Clank: Don't forget- There's sure to be guests for the royal ball. We don't want to be on the bad side. Kiva: Or maybe, just maybe, Carl used his new security to cover the hallways. Ratchet: Oh, yeah! The Fairy Godmother is going to attend to the party, so she's going to make sure Prince Charming has a happily ever after too. Kiva: But they are stealing Shrek's wife! Clank: Are you saying that Fiona still loves Shrek? Kiva: Yes, she still has. Twilight: Hold on.. I think I hear something in the backroom. Kiva: Oh, you're right. Let's eavesdrop on them and find out what their up to. Ratchet: Alright, but we need to careful not to be caught. Kiva: Agreed. - Kiva and the others carefully tiptoed across the bar and can hear the Fairy Godmother from the window, while Twilight and her friends stay with Discord until he can recover. Fairy Godmother: A real shame to lose Discord in such a matter. Carl: Shame!? These lunitics are nothing compared to MY genius!! Fairy Godmother: It wouldn't be your genius if you keep it up! Ratchet: *quietly* Wait.. The Fairy Godmother granted him intelligance? Kiva: *quietly* Sure sounds like it. Carl: Okay, look. Why can't we just use one of your potions to let Fiona falling on heels over Charming? Fairy Godmother: It seems the intelligence have serve you very well. Charming, just make sure you have the right oppertunity to kiss Fiona. Are we clear? Prince Charming: Yes, mommy. Donkey: Mommy!? - The Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming spotted the gang in a very bad time. Shrek: Oh, look. A talking horse. Fairy Godmother: The orge!! Ratchet: Uh oh... Kiva: Run! - Upon hearing Kiva's scream, Reia and Bakumaru quickly hide from the Fairy Godmother's forces and got out, when Twilight and her friends came out of the bar. Reia: Twilight?? Twilight: Reia? There you are. How's your time alone? Reia: I just need to talk to someone I know later on. Where's Kiva running to? Twilight: From the Fairy Godmother. Discord: It'll be a matter of time before they caught to the Dungeon, a prison tower. Reia: I see. We got to rescue them at the right time. Twilight, you and your friends get Gingy and the others. Twilight: You got it. Reia: Bakumaru, you can summon the ETO Warriors, right? Bakumaru: Sure, I can. I'm guessing we can save the introductions later? Reia: Yeah. Once you guys are finished, meet me near the kingdom entrance. I should be near there by the time you all arrive. Twilight: You got it. But wait.. What are you going to do? Reia: Seeing a friend. Now get going! Twilight: Okay, let's go everyone! - The group ran back to the kingdom as fast as they can for the next scene. Category:Scenes